


An Ougiminami Valentine's Day

by mrsatterthwaite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Ougiminami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsatterthwaite/pseuds/mrsatterthwaite
Summary: Akki-kun gets an idea to cheer up the team for Valentine's Day and ends up getting a surprise himself.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	An Ougiminami Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone says Akki-kun putting up a smile in front of his team and then crying in the club room alone in the dark isn't a deep 2020 mood they are LYING. I am obsessed with this soft boi in a team of toff guys!


End file.
